godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla X Frankenstein Ben 10 and Teen Titans A.K.A. Teen Titans: Giant Wars
Teen Titans: Giant Wars is a 4-way crossover of Godzilla, Frankenstein, Ben 10, and Teen Titans. NOTE: This story is public domain, so if anybody wants to write any sequels, they're welcome to. Plot The story begins outside of Titans Tower, where a canister is sitting just outside the front door. Cyborg brings it in, and the Titans open it and find a heart inside. Cyborg then theorizes that it might be the heart of Frankenstein, a creature created from sewing parts from corpses together. Before any further discussion can begin, the Titans are called in to battle a snake creature. When they arrive, however, they find a four-armed humanoid battling it, but when it fails to stop the creature and turns into a human boy, the Titans step in, but in the middle of the battle, an RV, belonging to an elderly man is damaged, and Cyborg offers to fix it. When the Titans, the boy, Ben, the boy's cousin, Gwen, and the elderly man, Max arrive at the tower, they find it ransacked. Meanwhile, a helicopter comes across an iceberg, but when they toast to finding it, they spit it out on the controls, causing them to crash into it, releasing a giant dragon-like creature, which proceeds to attack an arctic base. Back at the tower, Ben awakens, and Starfire finds him, and they hang out. In Raven's room, Raven finds a feral boy, whom she shows to the others. Cyborg theorizes that it maybe the new vessel for the Frankenstein heart, but Raven prevents him from cutting off one of the boy's limbs to find out. Just then, a news report comes on about a series of earthquakes happening throughout the northwestern United States, and they go to investigate. Upon arrival, they find a dying soldier in the ruins of the military base, who utters the word "Gojira" before dying. After researching the word, the Titans settle on calling the creature "Godzilla". The Titans later find Godzilla as he is about to have a nuclear weapon launched at him. Robin warns the President that Godzilla might be able to adapt to any environment, but the warning falls on deaf ears, and the weapon is detonated, mutating Godzilla. The Titans later return to find the boy, dubbed "Frankie" by Beast Boy, who is now growing. The Titans capture him, but when Starfire and Raven converse about Frankie's rapid growth, Frankie mistakes it for an attack on Raven and escapes his binds and heads into the city. The Titans follow him, but he is attacked by the military, but Raven prevents Frankie from being hit, and is knocked unconscious, and Frankie flies into a rage and attacks the military. However, Raven is able to calm him down before any damage can be done to the city itself, and Frankie retreats into the outskirts of Jump City. Meanwhile, Godzilla appears in Steel City and wreaks havoc, slaying the Titans East while doing so, then heads into the countryside where it destroys a train. Back in Jump City, the Titans begin planning their next move, but then, Godzilla enters the city and the Titans head to battle, but are powerless to stop him. In the middle of the fight, Raven is knocked away by Godzilla, then rescued by Frankie, who is now 300-feet tall and now dubbed "Frankenstein". Frankenstein then does battle with Godzilla. Eventually, Godzilla proves too much even for Frankenstein to handle, and the two creatures take their fight to a mountaintop, which then breaks open ,revealing a volcano. In a last-ditch effort to stop Godzilla, Frankenstein throws himself and Godzilla into the lava. The following day, the Titans climb back up the mountain to pay tribute to Frankenstein, then Raven and Starfire share a passionate kiss. Unbeknownst to the Titans, however, Godzilla wakes up in the middle of the volcano, hinting that he may return one day. Trivia * This story is shown to borrow plot elements from the films Frankenstein Conquers The World and Godzilla Vs. Frankenstein, such as Frankenstein's heart being sent in a canister and growing a new body which eventually becomes gargantuan, Frankenstein bonding with a human female, and Frankenstein defending said human female from harm. * The story also borrows plot elements from King Kong Vs. Godzilla, such as Godzilla first appearing by breaking out of ice and menacing a military base, and Godzilla attacking a train. There's also a deleted scene that makes reference to the American dub of "King Kong vs. Godzilla", which would've revealed that Godzilla had been frozen since the Mesozoic era. * The story also makes reference to The Iron Giant and Godzilla 1998 when Frankenstein flies into a rage against the military upon thinking that Raven is dead, and during said attack when Frankenstein destroys two military helicopters and chases after one before destroying it. * The story's second title, "Godzilla X Frankenstein Ben 10 and Teen Titans" is a reference to the cancelled Godzilla film " Godzilla X Varan Baragon Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack". Category:Crossovers